Damsel in Distress
by AmberStar63
Summary: Entry for the Twific Auto Erotica Challenge. A day off, a slightly unusual shopping list and Rosalie’s BMW – What could possibly go wrong? AU/AH, Rated M. **Won JUDGE'S PICK in the Twific Auto Erotica Challenge!**
1. Chapter 1

**"Twific Auto Erotica Challenge"**

**Penname: **AmberStar63

**One-shot title:** Damsel in Distress

**Primary characters/vehicle(s):** Alice/Jasper, A Sexy Red BMW & A Classic Chevy Pickup

**Disclaimer:** SM owns Twilight. I on the other hand, have nothing but an unhealthy obsession with Jasper and a dirty mind. *shrugs* Hmm… I can work with that.

* * *

**Damsel in Distress**

**APOV**

I clapped when I got out of bed and saw the weather outside my window. It was a typical spring day; damp, but the temperature was finally well above the freezing mark. It looked very promising and I knew today was going to be a great day. I mean, how could it not be? I had the whole day off, I'd slept past noon and I had nothing to do but go shopping. _Lucky me!_

Rose and I were throwing a bachelorette party for Bella tomorrow night and I had a short, but varied list made out for what we needed, everything ranging from food to booze to condoms, the latter being Rose's idea of decorations and party favors. I snorted, imagining the look on Bella's face when she sees the room decked-out in condom balloons as I headed outside to the other reason I was looking forward to my day. A very sexy, ridiculously expensive, cherry red BMW sat in my driveway; Rose was letting me borrow her car while she fixes mine.

Once in town I rushed to finish my errands quickly. The storm clouds overhead were making it obvious that my nice day would end in rain and I barely got back to the car when the downpour started. The rain was heavy and in no time the roads were running with water, it didn't matter though, Rosalie's car was still fun to drive even in this weather. I cranked the stereo, looking up just as something went streaking across the road. I swerved away, locking the brakes and sending the car skidding off the road.

I let out my breath when I finally came to a stop in a large puddle on the soft-shoulder. _Whoops! _I forced my fingers to release the steering wheel, giving a nervous, but relieved giggle as I realized that I hadn't hit anything and everything was fine. That is, until I removed both feet from the brake pedal and tried to pull back onto the road. The tires spun in the mud. I shifted into reverse easing on the gas, the car barely budged as the wheels sunk deeper into the mire. I prayed for traction, trying again until the engine choked and died.

Cursing, I rummaged through my purse for my cell phone. Rosalie was going to kill me for this and I couldn't hide it. Her husband Emmett had a tow truck and I knew with one quick phone call I'd be out of this mess, but she was head-mechanic at the garage in town so there was no way she wasn't going to find out about what I'd done. I pushed the contents of my bag side to side, feeling for my cell. Then I panicked, dumping everything onto the passenger seat. My phone wasn't there. I closed my eyes, retracing my earlier actions and saw it clearly on the kitchen table where I put it when I went to change my shoes. I glared down at my stupid, three-inch designer pumps, all shiny and sexy to match the pretty car, while I grumpily tossed my belongings back into my purse.

_Now what am I gonna do?_

~ * ~

I looked up and down the deserted road, I'd already been here over twenty minutes and not a single car had come along. I knew it wasn't a well used road, only frequented by people who actually lived down here. I also knew the nearest house was over five miles away so my only hope of being rescued depended on someone either coming home or going out for the evening. I looked at the clock again, now twenty-five minutes had gone by.

I flicked on the hazard lights, turned up my music and closed my eyes while I waited. The next time I checked, I was surprised to see almost an hour had passed and there was an old red pick-up parked ahead of me. I pushed the button to lower the window.

"Need a hand Alice?"

It was Jasper Whitlock. His was one of the four families who lived down this road, their property bordered with ours and I'd known him since childhood. He was gorgeous, a few years older and couple of grades ahead of me when we were in school, but we'd taken the same bus until he went away to college. I'd harbored a secret crush on him, never having the nerve to do more than occasionally say hello or wave as he drove past the house. He had been an all-star quarterback, seriously hot and today he was peering in my window, looking like he was ready for a date.

"Hi Jasper," I tried not to sound too distressed or too relieved, "I'm stuck."

He chuckled, "I can see that. You know, this car isn't exactly made for off-roadin'."

"Ha, ha… very funny," I glared at him, but then couldn't help returning his stunning smile.

"I can give you a ride into town if you like, I'll drop you at Hales Garage and you can arrange for a tow."

"Oh…" I tried to look grateful, "But I can't just leave it here… I mean, Rose is going to kill me. What if it sinks deeper? Don't you have a cell phone? I can call Emmett from here… or maybe, can you try pulling me out?" I rambled, realizing I sounded slightly hysterical, but couldn't stop myself. I really didn't want to abandon Rose's car on the side of the road, sinking in some mud hole.

Jasper stood up, looked back and forth down the deserted road then crouched down again. "Actually, I forgot to bring my phone. Don't you have yours?"

I shook my head, "I forgot mine too."

We were silent for a moment and then I suggested, "I could wait here, if you wouldn't mind going to get help."

"Alice, I'm not leaving you here by yourself while I drive twenty minutes to the nearest telephone. You know the mud around here practically turns to quicksand when it's so wet. Actually, it's lucky you haven't been swallowed up yet, besides… it could be hours before someone comes to pull you out and it's gonna be dark soon."

"Oh." _I hadn't thought of that._

"Okay… I have chains; I'll try to pull you out." He straightened up.

"Do you want me to help?" I offered.

"You stay put," he ordered. "I don't think you can get out anyway, the mud's up past the bottom of your door." I leaned out the window to look.

He jogged back to his truck. When he stood on the bumper, I noticed his cowboy boots and when he bent over the tailgate to retrieve his tools, I noticed just how fantastic his ass looked in his faded blue jeans. I rolled my eyes at how easily distracted I was.

Jasper hopped down holding a handful of thick chain and a shovel; he then made his way back, tossing the chain on the asphalt before he waded into the puddle at the front of Rosie's car. He dug out mounds of gloopy brown mud, pausing now and then for a breather, always flashing me a smile before going back to work. Eventually, I saw him throw the shovel up beside the chain as he used the hood of the car for leverage to extract himself from the bog.

"Sorry Alice, I can't clear it enough to get the chain on. As fast as I shovel it out the faster it fills in, it's too deep."

_Well shit…_ I didn't want to leave the car, but I also didn't want to stay here, alone, sinking deeper as it got darker either. I'd been here almost two hours already and the only person to come by was Jasper. I thought I was gonna cry.

Jasper must have noticed and he stumbled over his words, "Aw...it's okay...look, we'll head right into town, Emmett owes me a favor and I'll make him come straight back to get the car… I'll even help him." He popped his collar over his neck as the rain started falling harder.

"Yeah, yeah okay." I said in defeat. He was right, the only option was to leave it and come back later. I started passing my things out the window to him. Once he'd made a trip with my purse and groceries, put his shovel and chain away, he came back to get me.

"Come on," Jasper held out his arms and I stared at him.

"What?" He chuckled at my confusion. "We can't open the doors, you're gonna have to come through the window." He clapped his hands together like he was signaling me to jump into his arms.

I scowled, leaning down to take off my shoes. I was gonna get wet, but I was determined to protect my prized Louboutin's as best I could. I turned around, kneeling on the seat and snaking my body out the window, keys in one hand, shoes in the other. Jasper moved forward putting his shoulder into my stomach and grasping my hips before sliding his hands down over my behind. I stiffened, _Holy God…he has his hands on my ass._

He must have noticed my reaction and he muttered "sorry," as he quickly slid his hand further down around my thighs. Still not the best position considering I could now feel his fingers gripping between my legs. I was just glad he couldn't see my face.

He turned slowly, taking half a step, "Wait!" I squirmed, reaching back and hanging onto the car.

"What the hell!" He exclaimed as he stumbled, trying to keep his balance as the mud sucked at his feet. I made it worse by not letting go and I felt us falling just before I heard the _splootch_ as we hit the ground. I struggled up on my elbows as Jasper lifted his head from my pelvis, scowling at me.

"Alice, what the fuck did you do that for?"

"Sorry, but the window… it's down and the rain will soak it." Well it seemed like a good reason at the time, but by the look on Jasper's face I was clearly wrong. "It's Rose's car…" I tried not to whine or pout, but knew I wasn't doing a very good job of it.

He sighed, awkwardly pushing himself off me, "I don't see how to do anything about that. The only way to get you out was through the window and we can't close them because they're powered from the inside."

Of course he was right, and now I'd gotten us both covered in mud because I was being a stupid girl. Jasper knelt between my legs, his eyebrows scrunched together as he looked down at me. He chuckled softly then mimicked my pout. "Sorry Darlin'..." He winked and held out his hand.

He pulled me up, my bare feet sinking deeper as I turned to find my beautiful shoes, they were partially buried, filled with muck and my great day was drowning along with Rosie's car.

~ * ~

We made our way to the edge of the road, slogging through as Jasper pulled me along behind him. Both of us were a total mess by the time we made it back to his truck. He opened the tailgate and sat on the edge while he removed his boots, pouring out streams of muddy water before he tossed them into the back. He stripped off his jacket then moved to the button on his jeans.

_Wait a second…_ "What are you doing?" My voice sounded shrill.

"I'm taking off my muddy clothes… I don't want this crap in my truck." He slipped his jeans down, stepping up and down until he got his legs out and his socks off then tossed them in with his boots. He stood with just his shirt on, the tails of which just covering his black boxer briefs and regarded me expectantly.

"Oh no…" I snorted, putting my hand up to stop his train of thought. "I'm not taking my clothes off."

"Ali, you're covered in mud an inch thick... that shit will be impossible to get out of the seats. You gotta." He stated patiently.

"No way," I crossed my arms defiantly.

"Well you're not getting in my truck like that and I doubt you wanna get back in Rosalie's car either, so strip."

"Jasper, I can't!" I was full-on whining now, "I don't have a jacket and if I take off everything that's muddy I'll almost be naked." It was true, without my t-shirt and jeans I'd be left in just my bra and panties. "Do you have blanket or anything?" He hung his head as I eyed his shirt and he began undoing buttons.

"This is the last time I stop for a damsel in distress, it's too much damn work," he muttered as he took it off. He was now standing in only his snug skivvies while I undressed. When I looked up for his shirt Jasper was gawking, his mouth hanging open and his blue eyes glazed over. I grasped the shirt close to my chest and he closed his mouth, swallowing hard as he turned quickly, closing the tailgate with a sharp bang before walking to the driver's side door.

I buttoned up as I followed and he held the door while I climbed up and slid over to the passenger side. It was warm in the cab; he'd left the truck idling while he got me out of the car. Jasper got in smiling apprehensively at me, "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to be such a pig, but Jesus girl… you're beautiful."

I blushed, giving half a shrug. _Seriously, how can you stay mad at a guy when he says stuff like that?_ Especially when he's sitting beside you all but naked looking as good as he does. My eyes moved over his body, taking in every ripple and bulge…_ohmyGod, did I just think the word bulge?_

He chuckled like he could read my mind. "Maybe we should get you some clothes before we head into town."

"Probably a good idea," I said as I laughed with him. "What about you?"

"Nah, Emmett will loan me some coveralls." He shrugged as he put the truck in gear, and just like déjà-vu, his tires spun uselessly. We shared a look of horror.

_Uh-oh! _

Jasper leaned over me, looking into the side mirror and we both watched mud engulf the back wheel. He jammed it into low gear, slowly letting out the clutch, the spinning tires only helped to speed the sinking process making it clear that his truck was now just as stuck as the sporty red car.

"God-damned-fucking-son-of-a-bitch-shit!" He hit the steering wheel and closed his eyes, obviously trying to compose himself. I didn't say a word; I just sat quietly trying not to notice how his biceps flexed as he gripped the steering wheel in frustration or how his jaw set as he bit back the flood of obscenities. I let out a shaking breath I'd been holding.

"Are you cold?" He turned up the heat.

I shook my head, "No…I'm hot…I mean perfect..." I sighed at my obvious blabbering, "I'm fine."

The corners of his mouth turned up slightly and he muttered _good_ as he turned away. It was getting dark and the rain was still pelting down. We sat silently, trying not to make eye contact or let our eyes linger too long anywhere else either.

"Sorry," I whispered.

I felt him shift. "What? Why? You didn't mean to get stuck… It's okay Alice, really."

"No, I ruined your night. You obviously had a date or something – I hope Maria isn't too mad at you." Maria was the girl he dated when we were in school; I was shamelessly fishing for his relationship status.

"Maria? Alice, Mari and I haven't dated in years. She's married and has two kids."

"Oh... I mean you looked nice, I thought you had a date." I hid my happiness.

"I was gonna meet the guys for a beer. No big deal."

"Hey, do you think maybe they'll come looking for you since you didn't show up?" I said hopefully.

"Yeah…no, I didn't tell them I was going to meet them for sure."

"Oh."

He sighed, "What about you? Anyone expecting you, who might come lookin'?"

I shook my head. "Uh-uh, no one's expecting me until later tomorrow."

He looked at me expectantly.

"For Bella's party... Rose is helping me set-up." I offered.

"Right," he nodded. "You're throwing her bridal shower, Edward mentioned that."

"Wait, that reminds me…" I started to kneel, "I've got food and booze, are you hungry?" I leaned over the seat.

"Alice. Sit. Down." His voice was strained, "I'll get it."

I turned around, sliding into my seat, wondering what I'd done wrong as he placed the groceries on the bench between us.

"Sorry…didn't mean to snap, just... you're sitting there half naked and it's hard enough without having your irresistible little ass in my face."

_Irresistible?_

He smirked as he began lifting out chips, dip and the mega-sized box of condoms. He raised his eyebrows as he grinned at me. I quickly stole it away, hiding it behind me.

He laughed, "Speaking of hot dates…"

"No," I blurted out, "they're party favors for tomorrow night. You know…balloons and such," I nervously yammered, making him laugh harder.

"I definitely don't remember seeing those at the wedding showers my mom used to throw."

"It's more a bachelorette party than a shower." I cracked the seal on the Tequila bottle, taking a good solid gulp to calm myself. I winced and when I opened my eyes Jasper was staring again. I nudged him with the bottle.

"Too bad there's no lime," he croaked as he took it.

"There is..." I found one and handed it to him.

He had a pocket-knife in the glove compartment and he cut it up, lining the pieces up on the dash in front of us.

"Sorry, I didn't buy any salt."

A mischievous grin appeared on his face, "Darlin' we don't need salt." He took my hand, flipped it and licked along my pulse-point, tipped the bottle to his lips then sucked a wedge of lime between his teeth.

I swallowed. Hard. That was the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen. I grabbed the bottle again and took two swigs.

"Aw come-on now… you gotta do it right," he teased and reached for some lime. "We're stuck here anyway; we may as well make the best of it." He waggled it in front of my face.

Now on auto-pilot, my lust addled brain made my hand take the fruit.

"Lick?"

"Wha-?"

"Natural salt."

_OhmyGod, yesssss…_ Sounded in my head as I put my hand on his bare shoulder; pulled myself up, licking his neck to his earlobe, which I then took between my lips biting gently before I let it slip out with a pop. I relaxed back into my seat, took a pull from the bottle and bit down on the lime.

_OHMYGODNO! I did not just do that...What is wrong with me? I don't do those kinds of things!_ Clearly I've been hanging out with Rosalie too long. I was starting to act like her, all sexy-confident and downright slutty. _Holy shit…_

I briefly contemplated making a run for it as I looked up to see that Jasper was basically catatonic. He hadn't moved since my little faux-pas. His eyes were dark and his breathing heavier. I was just about to apologize when his hand shot out to the back of my neck and he pulled me into his lips.

He kissed me hard and deep. It was the single most phenomenal kiss I'd ever had. I moaned, then he moaned and his tongue pushed against mine, intertwining them sensuously. The rest of the groceries ended up on the floor as he pulled me closer with his hand on my backside again. My arm, still holding the bottle, was over his shoulder and my other hand was on his chest. His skin was soft, warm and felt so…_unf!_

When our lips parted he tilted his head so our foreheads touched. "God Alice, you're so fucking beautiful," he said for the second time tonight as he kissed down my neck with his mouth open and his tongue playing against my skin.

I tried concentrating on what he was doing, but it was either that or breathing and I really didn't want to pass out and miss anything so I took a deep breath whispering his name as I exhaled.

"Yes… say my name," he groaned. His hand slipping up my back, baring my torso as he dragged the shirt higher and he began kissing my tummy as he pushed me back slightly. When he slowly nibbled along my rib cage I threw my head back in my moment of bliss, solidly banging it on the door with thud.

He stopped and gently put his hand to the back of my head, rubbing where I'd bumped it. "You okay?" He chuckled.

"Yeah," I giggled nervously finally putting the bottle of Tequila down before I spilled it everywhere.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away," he whispered breathlessly and he moved to pull away.

I tangled my fingers in his hair holding him in place, "Don't stop…" I kissed his temple, cheek bone and nose as I made my way to his lips. He let out a gasp as I wiggled myself down so I could reach him better.

"I've had the biggest crush on you for years." I spoke my thoughts out loud.

"Really? I've been obsessed with you forever too," he admitted just as freely. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You were so popular and you had a girlfriend. Why didn't you?"

"You made me nervous; you were always so beautiful."

"That's the third time you've called me beautiful you know."

"Well you are…so damn beautiful." He hissed as I pushed my hips against him without thinking.

"Yikes! I'm sorry! This is embarrassing. I can't help it, I keep doing all these completely inappropriate things and I don't know what's wrong with me."

He ground his pelvis back into mine, his extremely large bulge now more obvious than ever.

Again a moan came from deep within me. Jasper unbuttoned the shirt, running his hand over my body, my plain white bra glowing in the sliver of moonlight now peeking through the clouds overhead. He pushed it up roughly, baring my breasts as he brought his mouth to one of my taught nipples; I pressed my head against the door, arching into him.

He continued licking, biting and sucking at random, occasionally switching sides; the sensation was wonderful and when his other hand slid over my panties I thought I'd lose control if he didn't give me more immediately. I was aching, wet and wanted him to know everything was good to go so I copied his actions, wedging my hand between our bodies and palming his awe-inspiring hardness. He thrust himself into my hand and I squeezed.

"Are you drunk?" He asked as he dragged his teeth up my neck.

"What? No…Why, are you?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure you weren't doing anything you didn't want to."

I laughed, surprised by his reasoning considering where my hand currently was. "Jasper, have I been giving you mixed signals?"

"That's right, you started this." I heard his smile.

"No…you licked me first."

"_You_ stuck your tongue in my ear."

"You kissed me."

"And _you_ brought condoms." His last volley of words stopped our bantering.

_What could I possibly say to that?_

_Yay, I brought condoms!_

His eyes caught mine, we were both smiling wickedly and I started thanking Rose mentally, as we fumbled for the box I'd stuck down beside the door. I frantically shrugged off the shirt and removed my bra as Jasper tore open the box. I took a strip of foil packets, separating one while he lost his briefs.

We were already panting when he gently pushed me back until I was lying down, my head once again resting on the door handle. He ran both his hands under the waistband of my panties, slowly pulling them off and trailing his fingers back up my legs, pushing my thighs slightly apart as he did. I gasped when his thumb brushed between my lips and over my clit.

"Fuck Ali... I've imagined you like this since the day you wore that cheerleader uniform on the bus." I smiled, remembering the way he looked at me that day and then my brain went fuzzy as he kept rubbing circles over my sensitive bud and slipped two fingers inside me.

It had been a while since I'd had this with anyone, sex I mean, and everything he was doing felt incredible. I wiggled against his hand and grabbed the door above my head as I came with a loud moan. He kissed the inside of my leg as I came down from my climax.

As soon as I could, I sat up, pushing him back in his seat. My plan was to straddle his lap, but his hand on his cock distracted me. His body was amazing; his arms were strong, his chest and stomach were tight and slightly ripped, his thighs were muscular. Overall, I'd say his body was fit and hard, the hardest part being what he held in his fist, demanding attention. I placed a kiss on the tip, tasting the bead of pre-cum as it coated my lips and Jasper moved my hair so he could watch me. His hips pressed up slightly as he stroked himself and I slipped my mouth over him, my lips tight around his shaft as I went down. When I looked up to his eyes he shuddered, his hand grasping my hair, pulling me up so he could ravage my tongue.

"You have to stop or I won't make it to the show." He chuckled against my lips.

I handed him the foil square as I straddled him, resting my back against the steering wheel, waiting until the condom covered his length. Then I held his shoulders and sunk myself onto him.

"God that feels so good." I panted in pleasure.

"Yeah, it does," he moaned ecstatically.

We worked together, finding a rhythm, but it was clear we wouldn't last long; both of us were already straining to wait on the other. I heard him yell my name and I called out his as I climaxed again, watching his face as he released into me. We clung, softly kissing and nuzzling each other as our bodies calmed.

_That was totally wonderful!_

~ * ~

A sharp tap on the window beside us made us jump as we looked into the glare of a flashlight. I moved to get off him, but he held me to his chest, "Don't move." He said cautiously as he reached over, bringing his shirt over my shoulders before he rolled down the window. I caught who it was as the light flashed to Jasper's face and I quickly turned away burrowing into the crook of his neck, praying for invisibility.

"Good evening Jasper, having car trouble?"

"Yes sir, Chief Swan," Jasper answered solemnly.

"You may as well stop hiding Alice; I already know it's you." I peeked out, seeing him averting his eyes courteously.

"Hi Charlie," I squeaked meekly, realizing an innocent smile wouldn't help much tonight.

Charlie, Bella's dad, and the Chief of Police snickered as he put his back against the door so he could talk to us over his shoulder. "Now I know you two are consenting adults and all… but this type of behavior is generally frowned upon around here."

"Yes sir." Jasper and I said in unison.

"I take it neither of you had a cell phone?"

"No sir," we droned together again.

I noticed Charlie's shoulders shaking and saw him discreetly hiding his smile. "Is that an open bottle of liquor I see there?"

Jasper closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the head rest. "Yes sir."

"Just how long have you two been out here?"

We looked at the clock on the dash, both shocked as we realized it had been almost three hours since Jasper stopped to help me.

When we told Charlie, he finally laughed out-loud. "You two get dressed while I radio for a tow truck then I'll drive you to the station." I took a sharp breath and he hastened to add, "I'm not arresting you Alice, but you gotta wait for your vehicle at least."

"It's not that…" I hesitated, "We don't actually have any clothes we can wear."

At that Charlie broke, laughing in bellowing guffaws and doubling over in hysterics as he stumbled back to his car.

Jasper and I scrambled for what little clothing we had. I pushed my arms into the shirt sleeves, buttoning haphazardly before I pulled on my panties. Jasper somehow disposed of the condom and donned his underwear at the same time. We both giggled when he stuffed my left-over bra under the seat and I capped the Tequila.

Charlie appeared at the window, handing blankets to Jasper. "At least cover up and keep warm, I'll wait in the cruiser. Jake's on his way with the tow truck," he added as an afterthought.

Jasper wrapped me in a blanket and draped one over his shoulders as he stood outside waiting on me. I grabbed my purse, shoving the remaining condoms deep into my bag. I caught Jasper eyeing me with a smirk as I turned around.

"What? When we're done with this mess I wanna find some place with a little less traffic." I smiled sweetly at his expression.

"Yeah… now where's the fun in that?" He drawled back, kissing me languidly as we walked to the awaiting police car.

_Lucky me!_

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks as usual to my awesome friend and beta Robs. Love you bb!


	2. Vote Note

Voting is now open for the

**"Twific Auto Erotica Challenge" **

Cast your votes for your favorite smut-filled automotive one shots!!

The voting link can be found at the top of the profile

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2177051/Twific_Auto_Erotica_Challenge

*change the (dot) to a .

* * *

All story submissions have been added to the community.

(If you are unable to see any stories in the community, change the drop down menu to ALL RATING to display submissions.)

Open voting poll will close Monday February 22nd at 11:59pm EST.

Winners will be announced Sunday February 28th.

* * *

Thanks for voting!!


End file.
